¡¡Fantasia!
by Kao
Summary: Kaoru y Misao pertenecen a una asociación para proteger las historias infantiles, se teletransportan a ellas y ayudan a los protagonistas... Pero un día les otorgan nuevos compañeros! ¿Que pasará? ¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS! ¡¡CAPITULO 5! ARRIBA!
1. El principio de todo

**Hola!!! Aquí les traigo otro fic que aunque parezca una idea disparatada, espero que les guste. Imagine algo así como una asociación que protege los cuentos infantiles para que los "malos" no los cambien.**  
  
El despertador suena con su habitual "¡¡riiiiiing!!" y una condena se cierne sobre mis oídos. Me siento en la cama mientras me desperezo de manera brutal. Avanzo aturdida hacia el baño, donde debajo de la ducha parece que mis 5 sentidos comienzan a funcionar de nuevo. Después de arreglarme y prepararme un café calientito suena el timbre del portal. Es Misao, la cual viene a buscarme desde que teníamos 11 años para ir al instituto.  
  
Telefonillo/Kaoru: ¿Si?  
  
Telefonillo/Misao: ¡¡Date prisa dormilona!! Aquí hace frío.  
  
Telefonillo/Kaoru: ¿Quieres subir?  
  
Telefonillo/Misao: No, esperaré aquí abajo pero date prisa.  
  
Telefonillo/kaoru: ¡Vale!  
  
Voy veloz hacía la cocina para terminarme la taza de café, me despido de mi hermana Kushy, me pongo el abrigo, el gorro y los guantes, cojo la mochila y bajo veloz las escaleras. Allí esta Misao con su habitual plumas rojo y blanco que a mi me encanta, (el cual me deja casualmente) y el gorro y los guantes morados.  
  
Misao: ¿Ese gorro es nuevo?  
  
Kaoru: Si, ¿te gusta?  
  
Misao: ¡Me encanta! ¿Dónde te lo has comprado?  
  
Kaoru: No lo sé, me lo ha regalado Kushy.  
  
Misao: Ahh.. ¿me lo dejarás?  
  
Kaoru: Si tu me dejas tu plumas...  
  
Misao: ¡Claro! Jejeje! Pero ahora corre, parece que va a nevar.  
  
Salimos corriendo hacía el instituto, el cual no esta ,muy lejos de mi casa. Llegamos pronto ya que hemos corrido mucho y vamos a reunirnos con Omasu, Sano y Hiko, que conversan alegremente.  
  
Sano: ¡Hola cariño!- me da un beso- Estas helada.  
  
Kaoru: Hace mucho frío.  
  
Sano: Ven que te caliento- y empieza a pegarme de broma, me defendería, pero no quiero levantar sospechas.  
  
Kaoru: Jaajajajaja, ¡¡Para!! Jajaja...  
  
Omasu: Venga pareja, que va a empezar la clase de Literatura.  
  
Sano: Ya vamos.  
  
Voy a mi taquilla cojo los libros que necesito y dejo los demás. Entro en la clase de literatura, la cual esta ya llena, me siento al lado de Misao.  
  
Misao: ¿Te parece bien esta clase?  
  
Kaoru: ¿Ha llamado?  
  
Misao: Si, ¿no has visto el reloj?  
  
Kaoru: No, me lo he dejado en la taquilla. Esta clase, parece que Tokugawa esta enfadado, no nos costará mucho que nos eche. -Esperamos a que entrara, colocará sus libros y entonces...  
  
Tokugawa: Sacar el libro y abrir por la pagina 233, hoy vamos a... ¿si? Señorita Mackmachi.- Misao estaba levantando la mano.  
  
Misao: Me gustaría ir al baño.  
  
Tokugawa: Ha tenido tiempo antes para ir.. bueno y decía que..¿SI? Señorita Mackmachi.  
  
Misao: Pero es que es una urgencia.  
  
Tokugawa: Ni urgencia ni nada..  
  
Misao: Pero es que...  
  
Tokugawa:¡Al pasillo!-Misao se levanta para irse cuando yo levanto la mano..- ¿Si? Señorita Kamiya.  
  
Kaoru: Creo que es injusto que no la deje ir al baño.  
  
Tokugawa: ¡¡Ya estoy arto!! ¡¡Al despacho del director las 2!!  
  
Salimos fingiendo cara de lastima para cuando ya estamos lejos desternillarnos de risa. Siempre hacíamos lo mismo enfadábamos a los profesores para que nos mandaran a dirección, era la forma más fácil de ir a ver al señor Saito, director del instituto al que asistimos y a la vez presidente del club "Defensa de fantasía" en el que trabajamos. Entramos rápido y la señorita Tokio, secretaria del director y a la vez también trabajadora del "D.D.F." nos habla con su habitual tono sosegado.  
  
Tokio: Entren, el Sr. Saito les esta esperando. Misao: Esta bien.- tras una breve conversación con Tokio entramos en el despacho. Saito se encuentra en su escritorio, ordenando unos papeles, parece tener mucho trabajo, y sin elevar la cabeza nos hace un gesto con la mano para que tomemos asiento.  
  
Saito: Uf! No había tenido tanto trabajo desde hace al menos.... no sé, mucho.  
  
Kaoru: Saito, vaya al grano ¿cuál es nuestra misión esta vez?  
  
Saito: La verdad chicas es que no hay ninguna misión, os he llamado para hablarnos de la aceptación de 2 nuevos aspirantes a la "D.D.F."  
  
Misao: ¡Vaya! No sabíamos que éramos tan importantes como para decidir si son admitidos nuevos agentes.  
  
Saito: La verdad, es que ya esta decidido. Entraran a formar parte de nuestro "pequeño" grupo.  
  
Kaoru: Entonces no entiendo la razón de haber perdido nuestra clase de literatura, al menos que quisiera hacernos un favor.  
  
Saito: Lo siento, pero no era un favor. Estos 2 nuevos agentes pasarán a ser aprendices suyos, les enseñaran todo lo que conlleva formar parte de la "D.D.F.", tanto en reglas como comportamientos básicos.  
  
Misao: ¡¡Que bien!! ¡¡Será fantástico!!  
  
Saito: Si, bueno, eso creo.  
  
Kaoru: Espere un momento, eso significa que nosotras...  
  
Saito: Si, amigas mías, dejareis de ser compañeras.  
  
Misao: ¡No! Entonces no quiero a ningún aprendiz.  
  
Saito: Ya esta decidido, nos hemos reunido, y el consejo y yo hemos creído oportuna esta decisión.  
  
Kaoru: Pero, ¡no pueden hacernos esto!  
  
Saito: Lo siento pero la decisión es irrevocable.  
  
Misao: Pero Saito...  
  
Saito: No hay discusión sois nuestras mejores agentes y creemos que lo mejor será separaros para que los entrenéis debidamente.  
  
Kaoru: Quizá somos las mejores porque una a la otra nos damos fuerzas para esforzarnos, siempre hemos estado juntas. Todos los años que llevamos aquí hemos sido compañeras y..¿ahora quiere que nos separemos?  
  
Saito: Si.  
  
Misao: Bien, visto que nada se puede hacer... ¿como se llaman nuestras aprendizas?  
  
Saito: ¿Quién ha dicho que sean unas chicas? Son los Señores Himura y Shinomori, les he concertado una cita a las 2 para esta noche, podrán conocerles y verán que hemos acertado con esta decisión.  
  
Kaoru: ¿En el mismo sitio?  
  
Saito: Claro que no. Misao, Vd. Ira a el Aoiya, es un restaurante de gran categoría, al igual que el Akabeco al que asistirá Kaoru. Ya les he dejado la cena pagada para que puedan hablar, y crear amistad con ellos ya que durante 1 año serán sus aprendices y más tardes pasarán a ser sus nuevos compañeros.  
  
Misao: ¿¿COMPAÑEROS??  
  
Kaoru: Yo creí que después volveríamos a ser compañeras, como hasta ahora.  
  
Saito: Esta es la decisión y no se puede cambiar, tienen que estar a las 8:00 en su respectivo restaurante. Ahora me complacería que se fueran a la clase de química que va a comenzar en 5 minutos, tengo mucho trabajo.  
  
Misao y yo salimos totalmente confusas y absortas en lo que nos acaba de decir Saito. ¿Separarnos? ¿Cómo nos pueden hacer esto? Misao es mi mejor amiga y sin ella... quizá no quiera seguir trabajando en la "D.D.F" ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Mi trabajo es mi vida, me encanta llegar al despacho de Saito esperando impaciente la nueva misión que nos encomendará a Misao y a mi... pero ahora que ella no volverá a ir conmigo a esa sala.. ¿Querré seguir asistiendo a ella? Mi cabeza es un gran hervidero de dudas, parece que todo mi mundo se desmorona, como si mi última carta de mi castillo hubiera hecho que todo él se desmoronara sin poder impedirlo.  
  
Misao parece tener el mismo pesar que yo, ahora creo que no podré aguatar la clase de química, ni esa ni ninguna estoy demasiado angustiada. Se me ocurre la idea de decirle al profesor que nos han expulsado todo el día y que no volveremos hasta el lunes (ya que es viernes). Misao la acepta de buen grado, así podremos pasar el último día que nos queda como compañeras juntas. Todo sale según lo previsto, nadie se interpone en nuestro camino para salir.  
  
La fría nieve cae sobre mi piel, y entonces reparo en que lleva nevando toda la mañana.  
  
Misao: Kaoru...  
  
Kaoru: ¿Si?  
  
Misao: Si nos separan, creo que.. no quiero seguir formando parte de la "D.D.F"  
  
Kaoru: ohh, Misao, -la abrazo pues esta experimentando lo mismo que yo- No puedes hacer eso, eres la mejor agente que conozco y..  
  
Misao. No tu eres la mejor...  
  
Kaoru: Bueno eso ahora mismo no importa, solo quiero decirte que debemos seguir, tu por mi y yo por ti. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
Misao: Pero, ya no será lo mismo llegar a "fantasía" y no encontrarte a mi lado.  
  
Kaoru. Da igual, tendrás a un chico que seguramente es muy simpático y al que podrás conocer.  
  
Misao: Es verdad, y tu a otro.. aunque nadie se puede comparar contigo.  
  
Kaoru: Claro... ¡Yo soy la mejor! Jajaja!!!  
  
Misao: Eh!! No seas tan creída.  
  
Kaoru. Sabes que es broma. Pero prométeme que no dejarás la "D.D.F" pase lo que pase.  
  
Misao: Te lo prometo.  
  
Kaoru: Y ahora vayamos a mi casa, Kushy nos preparara unos churros con chocolate y además me tienes que aconsejar lo que me pondré esta noche.  
  
Misao: Ya huelo la taza de chocolate. Jajaja!!  
  
Vamos a mi casa y Kushy invita a comer a Misao, se llevan bastante bien, son muy amigas y comparten muchas cosas. Antes de conocer a Misao, Kushy era su amiga, ella fue quien me la presento, y las 2 nos presentamos a la "D.D.F" la que nos unió de manera increíble y hemos pasado a ser inseparables, o por lo menos hasta hace unas horas. Nos sentamos a la mesa para degustar los espaguetis de Kushy, es una gran cocinera, no como yo. Por eso siempre cocina ella, prefiere tirarse en la cocina toda la mañana a que llegue la hora de comer y yo solo tenga un par de filetes chamuscados.  
  
Kushy: ¿Qué os pasa? Parecéis muy tristes..  
  
Kaoru: Bueno... Nos han separado, nos van a dar unos nuevos compañeros.  
  
Kushy: Ahh, era eso, por eso habéis llegado tan pronto.  
  
Misao: ¿Ya lo sabias?  
  
Kushy: Olvidas que formo parte del consejo, claro que lo sabía.  
  
Misao: Podías habérnoslo dicho.  
  
Kushy: ¿Para que? ¿Para que estuvierais todos los días pensando que cada segundo es un momento menos para ser compañeras?  
  
Misao: Llevas razón.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Te han cambiado alguna vez de compañero?  
  
Kushy: No, bueno, lo mío fue peor.  
  
Misao: ¿Qué ocurrió?  
  
Kushy: Pues, en una de las misiones que tuve que hacer con George, un tipo ingles que me asignaron, al que yo tenia mucho cariño, tuvimos que ir a el palacio de la cenicienta.  
  
Kaoru: Ohh, ¿Cómo es ella? Nunca me han mandado ahí..  
  
Kushy: Es muy guapa, todas las protagonistas lo son, tiene el pelo rubio como el oro y a pesar de estar haciendo los quehaceres de la casa tiene las manos como la seda.  
  
Misao: Bueno y ¿que ocurrió con tu compañero?  
  
Kushy: Se enamoró perdidamente de cenicienta y tuvimos que borrarle la memoria para que no recordara nada de nuestra empresa.  
  
Kaoru: ¿En serio?  
  
Kushy: Si, y lo peor fue, encontrarle se le metió la idea de fugarse con ella para que nunca les encontráramos.  
  
Misao&Kaoru: Jajajajaja!!!!  
  
Kushy: Claro, no podíamos dejarle, porque hubiera destrozado el cuento y nada hubiera tenido sentido. De todas maneras, ella no quiso, no estaba enamorada de el, además el solo la había visto una vez que fue a repartir la invitación para el baile.  
  
Misao&Kaoru: Jajajajaja!!!  
  
Kushy: Era mi mejo amigo, y me lo confesaba todo, cuando me contó eso no tuve más remedio que entregarle porque aunque yo le quería mucho, todo lo que hubiera hecho hasta ahora no tendría sentido.  
  
Kaoru: Tuvo que ser muy duro para ti..  
  
Kushy: Si, bastante pero, el futuro de la fantasía esta por encima de todo, o casi todo.- se hace un incomodo silencio y para amansar algo el ambiente decido preguntarles sobre la ropa para la noche.  
  
Nos lo pasamos muy bien probándonos de todo. Por desgracia llegan las 6:30 y Misao decide volver a casa para poder vestirse y arreglarse para la noche. Tras un largo abrazo la prometo que la llamare por la mañana.  
  
Ahora me toca a mi, prepararme del todo, me pongo la ropa, y le pido a Kushy que me haga uno de esos peinados que ella sabe hacer. Cuando termina me mira con la boca abierta y por un momento pensé que me había dejado calva con el rizador o algo parecido, pero ella al ver mi cara de miedo, me lo explico. Según ella estaba radiante, y me mire en el espejo para comprobarlo, y si, la verdad es que estaba bastante guapa.  
  
De repente llamaron al telefono:  
  
Teléfono/Kaoru: ¿Si?  
  
Telefono/Sano: Hola cariño!!  
  
Teléfono/Kaoru: Hola!! Que raro que me llames un viernes, ¿no te vas con Hiko?  
  
Telefono/Sano: Bueno, pensé que quizá querrías venir a mi casa a cenar, si no tienes otros planes.  
  
Teléfono/Kaoru: Ohh.. claro que quiero-pero entonces recuerdo que tengo que asistir a la maldita cita.-pero resulta que he quedado.  
  
Teléfono/Sano: Da igual, ¿con quien has quedado?  
  
Telefono/Kaoru: Con las chicas de la pizzería.- uf! Menos mal que un día me invente esa excusa para que no sospechara. Es la idea mas buena que he tenido jamás, así cree que estoy en la pizzería mientras estoy en "fantasía".  
  
Telefono/Sano: Ahhh.. ese maldito trabajo te tiene ocupada todo el tiempo para ser una pizzería.  
  
Teléfono/Kaoru: Si, es agotador.  
  
Teléfono/Sano: Entonces ahora llamare a Hiko a ver si se quiere venir conmigo a cenar jajaja!!  
  
Teléfono/Kaoru: Jajaja!! Bueno, pues pásatelo bien ¿vale?  
  
Teléfono/Sano: Y tu, Ai shiteru koishi  
  
Teléfono/Kaoru: Y yo ti.-cuelgo el teléfono. Miro el reloj y me doy cuenta de que son las 7:45 Ohh!! ¡No llegare a tiempo!  
  
Me despido corriendo, cogiendo rápidamente el bolso y el abrigo que me los pongo mientras bajo por las escaleras. Tengo suerte al encontrar un taxi en la puerta, Kushy no se olvida de nada. Me monto, le doy la dirección del restaurante y empiezo a rezar para que mi acompañante también llegue tarde. ********************************************************************** ¿Qué tal? ¿les gusto? Tanto como si o si no, espero que me dejen reviews. ¡¡¡POR FAVOR REVIEWS!!! Es el primer capitulo, y si no me dejan ninguno me hundiré y no lo continuare (si no me los dejan para que no continué.... ¬¬ díganmelo mejor...)  
  
Este capitulo me gustaría dedicárselo a Kaze-chan, que espero que lo lea ya que siempre lee mis historias. Si quieren decirme algo aparte de un review, pueden hablar conmigo en kaoru_kendo@hotmail.com  
  
Un saludo:  
Kao 


	2. La cena

Hola!!! Que tal se encuentran? Ya traje el capítulo número 2, y lo escribí con la esperanza de que les guste ^^.  
  
KENSHIN (Es el que habla en este cacho de capitulo)  
  
Me encuentro en la puerta del restaurante esperando a esa "estraña" agente, que va a ser mi nueva profesora, o dicho de otro modo, me enseñara a comportarme como un verdadero agente de la "D.D.F". Estoy algo nervioso, aunque no tengo porque ¿no?. Seguramente será un mujer mayor, fea, a la que tendré aguantar durante toda la noche mientras escucho sus batallitas.  
  
Llevo esperando unos 10 minutos, se retrasa, no es raro, seguramente se esta haciendo esperar para ver si quiero ser un verdadero agente de la "D.D.F" , pero la esperaré, aunque me tenga aquí toda la noche.  
  
De repente aparece un taxi por la calle perpendicular al restaurante y para a unos pasos de mi. Se abre la puerta y sale una joven, es morena y con la piel blanquecina y muy cuidada. Lleva recogido el pelo con un gracioso peinado parecido a un moño pero que a la vez le deja ciertos pelillos que le caen sobre los hombros y la cara. Lleva un vestido negro, debajo de esa chaqueta tan bonita, es largo y le llega hasta el suelo, es de tela indescriptible a esta distancia, pero la verdad es que es verdaderamente precioso. Se acerca más a la puerta del restaurante haciendo resonar sus zapatos de tacón, y se queda quieta como esperando a alguien.  
  
El chico que la valla a acompañar es el más afortunado del mundo, no como yo que me tocara aguantar a una plasta durante toda una cena. Hasta este momento no creía en los ángeles, pero ahora acabo de ver al más maravilloso de todos y no creo que halla otro ser en el mundo que pueda igualar su belleza.  
  
Pasan, otros 10 minutos, esta mujer se hace esperar y la chica sigue ahí esperando. Seguramente la han dado plantón, pobrecilla ¿Quién podría dejar tirado a un ser tan lindo? Sin querer me fijo en lo que lleva en la mano, una rosa, que extraño es lo mismo que tiene que llevar la... ¡¡Ohh!! ¡¡Dios!! No puedo creer en mi suerte. Esa chica me esta esperando a mi, ¡¡no es el ángel de otro!! ¡¡Es mi ángel!! Entonces con paso decidido me acerco a ella y cuando estoy en frente suya se me traba la lengua.  
  
Kenshin: Hola...  
  
Kaoru: Hola, ahora no tengo tiempo, estoy esperando a alguien.  
  
Kenshin: Si, bueno.. ¿es Vd. Kaoru de la "D.D.F"?-se me queda mirando extrañada y por un momento parece que no va a contestar.  
  
Kaoru: Ahh... Es Usted!! Y yo que ya creía que me habían dejado tirada.  
  
Kenshin: Bueno, si, es que no me había fijado en la rosa que lleva en la mano.- Me regala una sonrisa encantadora.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Entramos?  
  
Kenshin: Claro.- Bajamos las escaleras hasta la puerta del restaurante. Es uno de los restaurantes más caros y con más clase que he visitado. Kaoru se acerca a la mesa de recepción y le pregunta a la señorita sobre nuestra reserva. Su voz es clara y melodiosa, todo en ella es dulce. De repente ,me doy cuenta de que me he quedado embobado mirándola y aparto rápido la vista. Seguimos a la camarera hasta una mesa al fondo del restaurante. Esta se encuentra dentro de una especie de urna para que no nos moleste nadie. Le damos las gracias a la joven y pedimos lo que queremos para cenar. La cena se desarrolla, divertida, es fácil hablar con ella y tiene ideas muy interesantes. Hablamos de todo tipo de cosas, libros, trabajo, la "D.D.F" y mucho más. Entonces cuando creo que nadie tiene más suerte que yo suelta:  
  
Kaoru: ¿Tienes novia?-la pregunta me impacta, no esperaba que fuese tan directa.  
  
Kenshin: No, bueno, hace 1 año lo deje con una chica.  
  
Kaoru: Y... ¿Qué ocurrió? ¡¡Cuenta!!  
  
Kenshin: Ella me dijo que se iba a vivir a España.  
  
Kaoru: Ohh... Que pena... ¿y no sabes nada de ella?  
  
Kenshin: Alguien me dijo que el avión en el que viajaba había tenido un accidente, aunque yo durante todo este tiempo he intentado negármelo a mi mismo.  
  
Kaoru: ¿La querías mucho?- sin saber como esta haciendo que le cuente todos mis sentimientos y eso me desahoga.  
  
Kenshin: Si, pero de todas maneras yo ya estaba pensando en acabar con la relación, no nos llevábamos bien.  
  
Kaoru: Ahh..  
  
Kenshin: ¿Y tu tienes novio?- le digo para apartar el tema sobre mi vida.  
  
Kaoru: Algo así.- todo mi mundo se desmorona.  
  
Kenshin: Y.. ¿Quién es el afortunado?- puedo ver como se sonroja levemente.  
  
Kaoru: Se llama Sanosuke Sagara.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Sano? ¿Del instituto que dirige el señor Saito?  
  
Kaoru: ¿Lo conoces?- dice impresionada.  
  
Kenshin: ¡Si!, más que eso, es mi primo.  
  
Kaoru: Ohh. Entonces eres mi primo político- y empezamos a reírnos, aunque en mi interior va a explotar un volcán. ¿Sano? ¿Qué tiene Sano?, se merece algo mejor...  
  
Kenshin: He pedido el traslado a ese instituto.- es mentira pero en cuanto llegue a casa hablare con Aoshi para que él y yo nos mudemos cerca de allí.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Si? Bien, quizá te toque en nuestra clase... ahh! Pero debes recordar que no debes decir nada a nadie sobre la "D.D.F ¿De acuerdo?  
  
Kenshin: Op! ¡Claro!- digo como si ya lo supiera. Se hace el silencio.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Conoces a el otro aprendiz que va a ingresar en la "D.D.F"?  
  
Kenshin: ¿Te refieres a Aoshi Shinomori?  
  
Kaoru: Entonces lo conoces.  
  
Kenshin: Si, somos compañeros de piso e instituto.  
  
Kaoru: Entonces debo suponer que el también vendrá a nuestro instituto.  
  
Kenshin: Si.  
  
(Narrador) "En otro lado, en el Aoiya, se encuentran Misao y Aoshi disfrutando de una silenciosa cena"  
  
MISAO (Habla ella en este trozo de capitulo)  
  
Misao: Y... ¿Por qué quieres ingresar en la "D.D.F"?- Me encuentro en un estado de histeria absoluto. Llevamos una hora de cena y este muermo solo ha pronunciado las frases, "si". "es posible" "no me importa" además de algún que otro gesto, espero que a Kaoru se le este dando mejor que a mi.  
  
Aoshi: No se.  
  
Misao: Pero algún motivo habrá ¿no?- Uff!!! Es irritante, ¿Es que no puede mantener una conversación normal como si fuera una persona? Espera... lo mismo no es una persona...  
  
Aoshi: No.  
  
Misao: ¿Por qué hablas lo mínimo?- digo si ni siquiera pensarlo 2 veces, además la pregunta esta mal, no habla lo mínimo, habla una milésima parte de lo que un conejo habla. Entonces veo que su reacción es inesperada, levanta la cabeza del plato, cosa que ha hecho poco en la cena y se me queda mirando.  
  
Aoshi: ¿Tienes algún problema?  
  
Misao: Bueno, creo que vas a ser mi aprendiz por bastante tiempo y luego mi compañero, me gustaría tener alguien con quien conversar mientras trabajo.- digo irritada.  
  
Aoshi: Búscate a otro.- ¡¡Esto ya es el colmo!!!  
  
Misao: ¿Crees que si pudiera no lo hubiera hecho?  
  
Aoshi: ¿Crees que te he aguantado toda la cena por placer?- su mirada es fría e insensible. Me esta llamando plasta y a mi no se me ocurre nada con lo que defenderme.  
  
Misao: Espero que disfrutes de la cena "cubito"- y me levanto hecha una fiera para coger mi abrigo y salir pitando y cuando ya estoy a punto de salir por la puerta...  
  
Aoshi: "Plasta" Te olvidas el bolso.- dice elevándolo en su mano.  
  
Misao: ¡¡Quédatelo!! No quiero nada que hallas tocado con esas manazas.- digo sin apenas pararme a pensar en lo que hay dentro del bolso.  
  
Aoshi: Como quieras...- y lo deja donde estaba.  
  
Salgo del restaurante echando chispas. Esta lloviendo y no he traído mi coche porque el restaurante esta muy cerca de mi casa, así que me toca salir corriendo con los tacones y empaparme por el camino a casa. Cuando llego a casa estoy hecha una furia. Voy a mi cuarto y me miro al espejo. Mi reflejo se ríe de mi a carcajadas, no me extraña, ese imbecil ha hecho que se me destroce el peinado, que se me arruine el vestido y que se me halla roto un tacón de un zapato ¡¡Estoy empapada!!. Me desvisto, me seco y me pongo el pijama. Solo son las 10 así que Kaoru seguramente, si todo se desarrolla de manera normal, aún no habrá llegado a casa, así que decido llamar a Kushy para que me consuele, pienso llamarla por el reloj. Es a forma más barata y además cómoda, desde que me lo otorgaron le he dado buen uso a ese transmisor que se encuentra en él. Voy a buscar el bolso para.... ¡¡El bolso!! ¡¡Ohh!! ¡¡Dios santo!! He dejado el bolso en las manazas de ese estúpido y dentro esta el transmisor. Solo espero que no se le ocurra abrirlo.. o peor ¡¡TIRARLO!!  
  
Cojo el teléfono y marco a Kushy, ella es la única que puede ayudarme y consolarme en estos momentos.  
  
Teléfono/Kushy: ¿Digame?  
  
Teléfono/Misao: Hola...  
  
Teléfono/Kushy: ¡Misao! ¿No habías quedado con tu aprendiz?  
  
Teléfono/Misao: No me lo menciones..-digo en tono triste.  
  
Teléfono/Kushy: Kaoru no esta todavía en casa si quieres cuando llegue le digo que te llame al transmisor...- empiezo a llorar rápidamente.- ¡Mi niña!  
  
Teléfono/Misao: (Cuando ya me he calmado un poco) Si, ya lo se... yo quería hablar contigo.. somos amigas ¿no?  
  
Teléfono/Kushy: ¡Por supuesto! Pero dime.. ¿Qué te ha hecho ese desalmado?  
  
Teléfono/Misao: Pues...- le cuento todo lo sucedido a través de la cena, lo poco que hablaba, mi pregunta, los insultos, y por fin.... el transmisor....  
  
Teléfono/Kushy: Ohh.. pobrecita ¿esta tu madre en casa?  
  
Teléfono/Misao: No.. se ha ido el fin de semana con papa...  
  
Teléfono/Kushy: Entonces.. ¿Quieres que me valla a hacerte compañía?  
  
Telefono/Misao: Me hace mucha falta...  
  
Telefono/Kushy: Entonces espérame, no tardaré.  
  
Teléfono/Misao. Muchas gracias...  
  
Teléfono/Kushy: No hay de que..- cuelgo el teléfono.  
  
Voy a la cocina y preparo 2 buenas tazas de chocolate caliente, nos vendrán bien, hace frío. Luego mientras el chocolate se va calentando, voy a la habitación de papa y mama y hago la cama, esta noche dormiremos allí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con Kushy, bueno hablaba con ella pero cuando iba a ver a Kaoru, o llamaba por teléfono, ahora siento que esta noche, volverá a ser como aquellas en las que nos divertíamos llamando a los chicos para molestarles... lo que nos reíamos...  
  
Termino de hacer el chocolate, lo sirvo en tazas y entonces suena el timbre... ¡¡DEBE SER KUSHY!!  
  
AOSHI (Es el que habla en este trozo del capitulo)  
  
No puedo creerlo, ¿¿"cubito"?? valla nombre que me ha puesto. No hago más que dar vueltas en mi habitación, Kenshin todavía no ha llegado debe habérsele dado mejor que a mi.  
  
Vaya chica más rara, y es que no había forma humana de que se callara. La verdad es que al principio parecía simpática pero como a mi no se me da bien eso de hablar. Y no coge las indirectas para que se callara... uf! Y luego se me pone "¿Te crees que si pudiera no lo hubiera hecho? ¡¡Vaya plasta!! Por lo menos luego la he dejado en su sitio, aunque tiene orgullo... no se ha dignado a volver a por el bolso... he tenido una tentativa de echarlo a un cubo de basura pero se lo devolveré, aunque eso me cueste volver a verla, que eso ya es gran penitencia.  
  
Me siento en el suelo de mi estudio para meditar y encontrar paz.. siempre me ha gustado sentir momentos de paz y silencio y eso solo lo consigo, aquí, en mi estudio, las paredes son insonorizadas, y no hay ruido que me moleste aparte de mi respiración.  
  
El ruido de la ciudad me atormenta y me gusta sentirme a gusto y en paz. Aunque parece que esta noche todo se tuerce, ¡¡no puedo dejar de pensar en Misao!! ¿Por qué? Debe ser porque se que me tocará pasar con ella una gran temporada del resto de mi vida, aunque dudo que ese cuerpecillo tan pequeño y frágil... ¿estoy pensando en su cuerpo? "¡¡Aoshi!! ¿¿Qué estas haciendo??" Aunque dudo que esa estúpida chiquilla sepa hacer algo que pueda enseñarme y que me sirve en esta vida, (si eso a quedado mejor)con eso de "nuestras mejores agentes", si ella es de las mejores ya me dirás como son las peores...  
  
Intento concentrarme y meditar, pero es inútil, esa cara de furia aparece cuando cierro los ojos. Me doy por vencido y voy a la cocina a por un vaso de agua y entonces veo el bolso, y como no hay nadie que me mire lo abro y empiezo a mirar en su interior. Se que esta mal hacer esto pero.. me surge la curiosidad. Un pintalabios, colorete, la cartera, el DNI, tarjetas de crédito, y un reloj muy extraño... lo miro detenidamente para encontrarle algo de sentido, las agujas se mueven al azar , no como un reloj normal y... Lo dejo todo dentro del bolso y voy a por el vaso de agua que quería tomarme antes. Saco el libro de historia y me pongo a estudiar, los exámenes de esta evaluación están al caer, y no he estudiado mucho; entonces suena el teléfono.  
  
Teléfono/Aoshi: ¿Diga?  
  
Teléfono/¿?: Hola Aoshi...  
  
Teléfono/Aoshi: ¿Quién eres?  
  
Teléfono/¿?: Soy yo.. ¿no te acuerdas?  
  
Teléfono/Aoshi: ¿Minako?  
  
Teléfono/¿?: Si..  
  
Teléfono/Aoshi: Ahh no te había reconocido... ¿pensé que no me hablabas?  
  
Teléfono/¿?: Ya.. bueno.. eso era.. pero he cambiado de opinión.  
  
Teléfono/Aoshi: ¿Y que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?  
  
Teléfono/¿?: Pues.... nada... ¿¿quieres que quedemos esta noche??  
  
Teléfono/Aoshi: ¿Ahora? Es muy tarde ¿no?  
  
Teléfono/¿?: No.. la noche es joven.  
  
Teléfono/Aoshi: Si es lo que quieres... ¿dónde quedamos?  
  
Teléfono/¿?: ¿Te parece bien debajo del bar de Yutaro?  
  
Teléfono/Aoshi: Perfecto..  
  
Teléfono/¿?: Te espero impaciente... "piiiiii"- cuelgo el auricular y voy al armario a ponerme algo decente. Cojo las llaves del coche y salgo disparado hacía donde me ha dicho Minako, pues estoy loco por verla.  
  
(Narrador) En la casa de Misao las 2 chiquillas se reían a más no poder.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
¿Les gusto? Bueno para sabes si les gusto déjenme un review y también pueden hablar conmigo a través de kaoru_kendo@hotmail.com  
  
Agradecimientos:  
  
A todos los que forman esta gran página donde cada uno puede dejar una pequeña "semillita" y aportar un poco de entretenimiento para los lectores.  
  
¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS!!!!  
  
Saludos:  
  
Kao 


	3. Confianzas

KAORU (Narra ella)  
  
Ya estoy en el portal de casa y me encuentro mucho más aliviada. Subo las escaleras mientras que pienso en Kenshin. Es que es tan simpático y esos ojos tan bonitos..., parece increíble que no tenga novia, aunque será por que el no quiere. Estoy muy contenta de haberle conocido, es divertido, inteligente y muy guapo. Habla de temas interesantes y no ha habido un momento de la cena en que me haya aburrido o que me halla hecho sentir incomoda.  
  
Subo las escaleras hasta el 3º (el piso dónde vivo) y abro la puerta. "¡¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ!!" grito para que Kushy me oiga. Al no recibir respuesta me pongo a buscarla pero no esta en ningún sitio. ¿La habrá pasado algo? No creo, además hoy no tenia nada que hacer. La llamo al transmisor y no me lo coge, pruebo con el móvil y tampoco obtengo respuesta. Uf!!! ¿Dónde se mete esta chica?...  
  
Bueno mientras se me ocurre voy a mi cuarto a quitarme la ropa y ponerme mi camisón de raso. En el baño me quito el peinado y me cepillo el pelo. Me lo cuido mucho desde pequeñita, mi madre decía que así debía ser y por no contradecirla... De repente oigo que suena mi movil.  
  
Teléfono/Kaoru: ¿Si?  
  
Teléfono/Sano: Hola amor.  
  
Teléfono/Kaoru: Hola cariño.. ¿Qué quieres?  
  
Teléfono/Sano: Nada.. solo saber si estabas bien.  
  
Teléfono/Kaoru: ¿Qué me podía haber pasado?  
  
Telefono/Sano: No se... pero un chica débil y tan vulnerable como tu....  
  
Teléfono/Kaoru: ¿Qué? ¿Vulnerable? ¿Débil? Sano.  
  
Teléfono/Sano: Bueno...es que eres tan guapa y tan...  
  
Teléfono/Kaoru: ¿Ya estas otra vez desconfiando?  
  
Teléfono/Sano: No pero es que, ya sabes por la noche hay mucho...  
  
Teléfono/Kaoru: Estas desconfiando de nuevo... te he dicho miles de veces...  
  
Teléfono/Sano: Solo es que no quiero que te pase nada.  
  
Teléfono/Kaoru: Se cuidarme sola.  
  
Teléfono/Sano: No lo dudo pero...  
  
Teléfono/Kaoru: ¿Pero que? Siempre estas igual, siempre desconfiando, ¿cuándo empezaras a creerme? ¿cuándo empezaras a respetar que salga con mis amigas?  
  
Teléfono/Sano: Si yo respeto que salas con tus amigas... pero... ellas no tienen novio.  
  
Teléfono/Kaoru: ¿Y tu como sabes eso?  
  
Teléfono/Sano: No se.. lo supongo si salen hasta tan tarde...  
  
Teléfono/Kaoru: Ósea que por tener novio hay dejar todo lo demás para que ellos estén contentos. ¿Acaso cuando sales con Hiko te llamo para decirte que estés a las 10 en casa?  
  
Teléfono/Sano: Yo no he dicho nada de las 10...  
  
Teléfono/Kaoru: ¿Y que hora te parece bien?  
  
Teléfono/Sano: No se ¿Las 11:30?  
  
Teléfono/Kaoru: ¡¡Dios Santo!!  
  
Teléfono/Sano: Bueno Kaoru no te enfades ¿las 12?  
  
Teléfono/Kaoru: No se trata de la hora... se trata de que no tengo libertad... o estoy contigo o si no a partir de las 11 en mi casa. Sano no se si puedo continuar con esto..  
  
Teléfono/Sano: ¿No estarás pensando en dejarlo?  
  
Teléfono/Kaoru: Pues no seria mala idea...  
  
Teléfono/Sano: No me hagas eso Kaoru... te quiero mucho..  
  
Teléfono/Kaoru: Yo también te quiero.. pero...- se me saltan las lágrimas.  
  
Teléfono/Sano: Entonces ¿Dónde esta el problema?  
  
Teléfono/Kaoru: Ese es el problema, que no me entiendes... nunca... no sabes nada de lo que me pasa y luego crees que con una simple disculpa se acabo y todo vuelve a ser como antes.. pues no..-ya no puedo retener la lágrimas...  
  
Teléfono/Sano: ¿Estas llorando?  
  
Teléfono/Kaoru: Claro que estoy llorando, te quiero muchísimo... pero si el ser tu pareja va a ser para mi como una prisión... no quiero continuar con ello.. Adios Sano  
  
Teléfono/Sano: ¡¡Kaoru no!!  
  
Teléfono/Kaoru: Lo siento... "Piiii"- cuelgo el auricular y me tiro a la cama a llorar. No me creía capaz de hacer eso, pero en este momento... ya no podía más todo para mi se estaba convirtiendo en una jaula de la que no podía salir, siempre cumpliendo sus deseos...  
  
Cuando pare de llorar, fui a la cocina a beber algo y vi, en la nevera una nota de Kushy que decía:  
  
" Hola Kaoru: Me he ido a casa de Misao que a la pobre le ha pasado algo con su nuevo compañero, tendré el móvil desconectado y el transmisor "iden"así que si necesitas algo búscate la vida... jejeje!! Bueno si es algo muy gordo llama a casa de Misao o si no ven a vernos, en su casa hay sitio por que no están sus padres. Bueno nada más, hay sobras de mi cena en la nevera por si tienes hambre (aunque no lo creo) tómalo si lo necesitas. Nada más... creo... bueno solo que muchos besotes "golfilla"  
  
Besos  
  
Kushy  
  
PD: Mañana me cuentas que tal la cena."  
  
Así que estaba con Misao. Bueno por lo menos se que no esta con Kay, aunque tampoco me importaría que estuviera con él. ¿Misao? ¿Depresión? ¿¿¿¿No será por lo de la separación??? La llamaré por si acaso. Voy a por el transmisor y la llamo.. y espero hasta que me lo cojan...  
  
KENSHIN (Ahora narra el)  
  
Me doy cuanta de que hay un bolso encima de la mesa... y esta sonando debe de haber un móvil (celular) dentro. Lo abro y veo que el ruido proviene de un reloj muy raro y en la pantallita pone "Kao".Un botón se enciende y se apaga repetidas veces... lo pulso y entonces me lo pongo delante de la boca para ver si es algún móvil nuevo o algo así.  
  
Transmisor/Kenshin: ¿Diga?  
  
Transmisor/Kaoru: ¿Misao?  
  
Transmisor/Kenshin: ¿Kaoru?- parece su voz pero quizá sea mi imaginación por las ganas que tengo de volver a verla.  
  
Transmisor/Kaoru: ¡¡Kenshin!! ¿Que haces tu con el transmisor de Misao?  
  
Transmisor/Kenshin: ¿ORO? ¿TRASMISOR? O.o Yo solo saque un aparatito del bolso que se encontraba en la encimera de mi cocina.  
  
Transmisor/Kaoru: Ahh ¿Y de donde salió ese bolso?  
  
Transmisor/Kenshin: No lo sé lo acabo de ver al oírlo sonar... ¿Quién es Misao?  
  
Transmisor/Kaoru: La dueña del transmisor..  
  
Transmisor/Kenshin: ¿ORO? ¿Transmisor? O.o No me entero.. @.@ Quizá el bolso lo halla traído Aoshi...  
  
Transmisor/Kaoru: Transmisor.. Aoshi... Misao... Ohh!! No me lo puedo creer.  
  
Transmisor/Kenshin: ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?.. aunque de Aoshi eso no me lo esperaba...  
  
Transmisor/Kaoru: Debemos separarlos... [¿¿Entonces que pinta Kushy en todo esto??] seria malo para su trabajo.. son compañeros...  
  
Transmisor/Kenshin: Si.. y además Aoshi tiene novia...  
  
Transmisor/Kaoru: Pobre Misao.. Ven a mi casa...  
  
Transmisor/Kenshin: O.O ¿Qué?  
  
Transmisor/Kaoru: Iremos a casa de Misao.. si estas tu.. será mas fácil llevarse a Aoshi.  
  
Transmisor/Kenshin: Ahh Ok. Ahora voy para halla.- cuelgo y como estoy vestido salgo rápido hacia allí, no tardo ni cinco minutos por que su casa esta muy cerca y además le he pisado fuerte. Llamo al telefonillo y baja rápido... Me quedo atónito al ver lo que lleva puesto una chaqueta muy ajustada y debajo un camisón corto de raso... y me quedo embobado..  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru...  
  
Kaoru: Has venido tan rápido y... estaba tan preocupada que creo que no es hora de andar arreglándose ¿no?  
  
Kenshin: Si.. claro.- subimos al coche y Kaoru me va indicando. Cuando llegamos subimos corriendo las escaleras ya que esta abierto el portal y llamamos rápido a la puerta.. aunque la verdad yo no veo tan mal lo que pasa entre Misao y Aoshi...  
  
Abre una chica castaña clara y se nos queda mirando perplejos... sobre todo a Kaoru en camisón.. no quiero saber lo que debe estar pasando por su cabeza...  
  
Kaoru: ¿Y Misao?  
  
Misao: Estoy aquí..- es una chica morena, baja pero muy guapa y tiene unos ojos muy bonitos.  
  
Kaoru: Ohh ¡¡Misao!!- la abraza que casi la ahoga...- ¿Dónde esta Aoshi?  
  
Misao: ¿Qué? ¿EL insoportable? ¿El besugo? ¿El palito de merluza congelado? ¿El que se parece a una croqueta de la "cocinera" sin ser descongelada? ( cocinera = marca de congelados)  
  
Kushy: ^^U  
  
Kenshin. ¿Qué esta pasando?  
  
Kushy: Bueno.. Misao tuvo un problemilla con su nuevo compañero...  
  
Kenshin: ¿¿Entonces no te lo has llevado a la cama??  
  
Misao: ¿QUÉ? ¿A ESE IMPRESENTABLE?... ¿vosotros si? ¿o que?.. ¬¬ - se queda mirando a Kaoru que esta en camisón...  
  
Kaoru&Kenshin: ¡¡¡¡NO!!! ^///^ ^///^  
  
Kaoru: Yo estaba en mi casa, y el en la suya y cuando fui a llamar a tu transmisor lo cogió Kenshin. Misao ¿Sabes por que tu transmisor estaba en casa de Aoshi? ¬¬  
  
Misao: Bueno, ese besugo me hizo enfurecer y por no dignarme a recoger el bolso, por que se me olvido, lo deje en sus manazas, claro en ese momento no me di cuenta que en el estaba todo...  
  
Kenshin: Bueno, ya esta arreglado. Aoshi te lo devolverá y si no yo te lo traeré. Por ahora solo tengo el transmisor y el DNI, es lo único que me a dado tiempo a coger.  
  
Misao: Gracias. ^^ Tu debes ser el nuevo aprendiz de Kaoru ¿no?  
  
Kenshin: Si.  
  
Kushy: Que suerte tiene . ¡¡jejeje!!  
  
Kenshin: ^///^ Gracias.  
  
Kaoru: ¡¡Jejeje!! Bueno ¿y sabéis donde se ha metido Aoshi?  
  
Misao&Kushy: No.. ^///^  
  
Kaoru: ¿Seguro? ¬¬  
  
Misao&Kushy: Seguro.  
  
Kenshin: Bueno entonces creo que puedo volver a casa... ¿Quieres que te lleve?- le pregunto a Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: Si me haces el favor.. no me gustaría volver andando en camisón. ^^  
  
Kenshin: Pues entonces vamos que es tarde.  
  
AOSHI (Narra él)  
  
Ya he llegado al bar de Yutaro y me dispongo a buscar a Minako. Que ganas tengo de verla. Pensé que no me volvería a hablar después del malentendido con mi prima, creí que no me creería.  
  
Me meto en un callejón oscuro que es donde creo que podría encontrarse Minako y entonces una figura aparece entre las sombras, ¿Será Minako?  
  
Aoshi: ¿Minako?  
  
¿?: Si quieres llamarme así.- Al acercarse compruebo que no es Mionako, es una mujer morena, alta, con unos grandes pechos y con un vestido corto y bastante escotado que los hace resaltar. Se acerca y empieza a hacer "gemidos"- Tómame, soy tuya... ¿Cuánto me vas a dar guapo?- entonces, al escuchar esas palabras caigo en mi error y en mi torpeza. Esa chica es "una mujer de mala reputación" (prostituta). ¿Cómo he sido tan tonto? No se como he podido caer en esa broma. En este sitio se encuentran este tipo de chicas.  
  
Me aparto de ella y salgo lo más rápido que puedo de allí y entonces otra de esas mujeres se cruza en mi camino.  
  
¿?: ¿Quieres pasártelo en grande?  
  
Aoshi. Apártese.- Consigo alcanzar mi coche y me dirijo hacía casa. ¿Quién habrá sido el imbecil de mandarme a ese sitio? Y.. como he podido ser tan ciego de no saber en donde me metía. Estaba cegado por las ganas de ver a Minako. Minako nunca hubiera quedado en el bar de Yutaro ni nada relacionado con ese sitio.  
  
El que haya planeado esto se lo debe de estar pasando en grande. Llego a casa Kenshin esta acostado. Se lo debe de haber pasado bien pues ha llegado bastante tarde. Yo sigo su ejemplo y me acuesto intentando conciliar el sueño. 


	4. Nuevos amigos

**Hola!!! He vuelto!! (para los que sabían que había estado ausente por algún tiempo ¬¬) tengo que decir que en anterior capítulo se me olvido poner anotaciones y por ello aquí las traigo) Bueno que agradezco mucho los reviews que me han dejado y... ¡¡LEAN!!..( Ahh!! Pueden ponerse en contacto conmigo a través de kaoru_kendo@hotmail.com...**)  
  
MISAO  
  
Me despierto por el olor a chocolate que viene de la cocina (se nota que me gusta el chocolate ^^U) Kushy a preparado churros y chocolate. Nos ponemos a desayunar y pensamos en la broma que le gastamos a Aoshi. ¿Habría picado? Por supuesto que si... dijo que iba para allá. ¿Quién será esa tal Minako a la que nombro?. Me gustaría haber visto la cara de ese impertinente al ver como una de esas prostitutas se le lanzaba encima. Ja! Debió ser genial. Así aprenderá a ser más sociable y a no ser tan estúpido.  
  
Kushy: ¿Por qué no le llamas?- Me dice averiguando lo que pienso.  
  
Misao: Buena idea.- me levanto hacia el teléfono y cojo el auricular, Kushy se sienta a mi lado a escuchar.  
  
Teléfono/Aoshi: ¿Diga?  
  
Teléfono/Misao: Hola Aoshi...  
  
Teléfono/Aoshi: ¿¿MISAO?? O.o ¿Cómo es que llamas?  
  
Teléfono/Misao: Pues resulta que eres mi aprendiz y mi me pagan por cumplir con mi trabajo ¿sabes?  
  
Teléfono/Aoshi: Ahh Si, lo sé... - bosteza.  
  
Teléfono/Misao: Pareces cansado, ¿Te he despertado?  
  
Teléfono/Aoshi: Si, bueno en realidad no he dormido mucho, tuve un problemilla...  
  
Teléfono/Misao: Ahh- le guiño un ojo a Kushy.  
  
Teléfono/Aoshi: Bueno y... ¿Qué quieres? Estas demasiado amable para ser tú, y demasiado callada.  
  
Teléfono/Misao: Tu ni dormido eres agradable- hago una mueca de asco- Estate en el polideportivo a las 6:30. Empezaremos el entrenamiento a esa hora.  
  
Teléfono/Aoshi: Vale. ¿Algo más?  
  
Teléfono/Misao: No, bueno... dile a Kenshin que Kaoru le espera esta tarde a la misma hora en su casa.  
  
Teléfono/Aoshi: Esta bien.  
  
Teléfono/Misao. Adios. "pii"- cuelgo el auricular y entonces Kushy me ametralla a preguntas. La respondo como puedo porque tampoco he hablado mucho con él.  
  
Kushy: Bueno, creo que debería irme a ver a Kaoru, quiero que me cuente todos los detalles de la cena. Jaajaja!!!  
  
Misao: ¡¡Je!! A tenido más suerte que yo con este... ¡buf! Ya no se un como describirlo.  
  
Kushy: Jajaja!! Bueno, yo me voy que después tengo que ir a la "D.D.F", creo que tengo una misión.  
  
Misao: Bien, no te retrases por mi culpa, ahora llamaré a Kaoru.  
  
Kushy: Ok. Adios..  
  
Misao: Adios..- cierro la puerta y me dirijo al baño para ducharme y arreglarme. Hoy es sábado así que no tengo mucha prisa, llamaré a Kaoru para ver si se quiere venir a comer una pizza o lo que sea conmigo porque hoy no me apetece guisar.  
  
Me meto en la ducha y dejo que el agua rocié mi piel. Es tan agradable esa sensación de pureza.  
  
Salgo y me pongo una toalla en el pelo para dirigirme a por el transmisor y llamar a Kaoru antes de vestirme.  
  
Transmisor/Kaoru: Hola...  
  
Transmisor/Misao: ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
Transmisor/Kaoru: Nada.  
  
Transmisor/Misao. Te conozco y se que te pasa algo.  
  
Transmisor/Kaoru: He cortado con Sano.  
  
Transmisor/Misao: ¿Qué? ¿Y eso?  
  
Transmisor/Kaoru: Pues.. fue un repente... no podía más y ahora no se si he hecho bien.  
  
Transmisor/Misao: Yo creo que es la mejor decisión que podías tomar.  
  
Transmisor/Kaoru: ¿Tu crees?  
  
Transmisor/Misao: Completamente. ¿Quieres que quedemos para hablar?  
  
Transmisor/Kaoru: Si, me hace falta. Además Kushy ya se ha ido.  
  
Transmisor/Misao: Bien, entonces voy para tu casa... ¿me llevo el coche?  
  
Transmisor/Kaoru: Si, será lo mejor.  
  
Transmisor/Misao: Bueno pues espérame.. Adios...  
  
Transmisor/Kaoru: Adios..- cuelgo el teléfono.  
  
Por fin ha cortado con Sano, es lo mejor. Hacía meses que era un sin vivir para ella. Su vida era él y eso no puede ser. Es demasiado joven como para perder el tiempo con un chico. Aunque.. a mi me gustaría tener uno, pero en estos momentos no se ha presentado la ocasión.  
  
Me pongo unos vaqueros y un jersey blanco de cuello alto. Cojo el abrigo y salgo rápido hacía el coche y me dirijo a casa de Kaoru. Baja rápido. Lleva unos pantalones ajustados de deporte y un plumas corto debajo del cual me parece ver una chaqueta. La saludo y monta en el coche. Normalmente los sábados era cuando más misiones teníamos pero ahora, serán días de descanso o por lo menos hasta que nuestros aprendices avancen algo.  
  
Como son las 2:30, vamos a comer a una pizzería, y me cuenta su riña con Sano. Yo intento aconsejarle lo mejor posible, y parece que la veo sonreír. Más tarde le pregunto por la cena y su cara se llena de luz y alegría. Me habla de lo simpático que parece ser Kenshin.. Por lo que vi es bastante guapo y según ella es muy inteligente. Todo lo que dice de él son cumplidos y me alegro mucho por ella, de que no le halla tocado un compañero como el mío. Entonces llega la preguntita... "¿Qué tal tu cena?" le cuento todo el silencio, la riña y lo del bolso. No puede evitar reírse y bueno, en parte me alegro de que mi cena halla servido de algo, aunque sea, para hacer sonreír a Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: ¡Que divertido! Jajaja  
  
Misao: Pues la verdad es que él de divertido no tiene nada... ¬¬  
  
Kaoru: Jajaja!! Misao, eres la mejor. Puedes hacerme reír en cualquier momento aunque este muy decaída.  
  
Misao: No es para tanto.. ^///^  
  
Kaoru: Si lo es . Jejeje!! - mira el reloj- Ohh, madre mía, son las 6:15, Kenshin estará al llegar.  
  
Misao: Y Aoshi.. ¬¬  
  
Kaoru: Lo siento debo irme..  
  
Misao: Bien.. yo también, ¿te llevo?  
  
Kaoru: No.. mi casa esta muy cerca, me sentara bien el frío.- me despido de ella y me dirijo hacía el polideportivo, donde he quedado con Aoshi.  
  
KAORU  
  
Tengo muchas ganas de ver a Kenshin y me alegro de haber hablado con Misao, ahora tengo claro que lo que he hecho es lo mejor para los 2 y ahora podré vivir mi vida.  
  
Cuando llego Kenshin me esta esperando en el portal. Le pido disculpas por la tardanza y cogemos mi coche , pues le tengo que llevar a el sitio de entrenamiento. Cuando llegamos se lo enseño, es una sala muy grande con todo tipo de armas, medievales, actuales etc., que se encuentra apartado de la ciudad.  
  
Kenshin: ¡Que sitio!  
  
Kaoru: ¿Te gusta? Es muy espacioso ya aquí tendremos todo lo necesario para combatir y enseñarte lo esencial para ser un buen agente.  
  
Kenshin: Bueno pues... estoy preparado para todo.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Has luchado alguna vez con espada o sabes algún tipo de lucha?  
  
Kenshin: No, bueno se algo sobre técnicas de espada.  
  
Kaoru: Entonces tendremos que empezar desde el principio, empezaremos con el arte del judo y carate.  
  
Empezamos a hacer tipos de catas, y él las coge muy rápido. Tiene una rapidez extraordinaria, y aprende muy deprisa, en solo una tarde lo he enseñado lo básico de ambos deportes.  
  
Kenshin: ¡uf! ¿Hemos terminado?- dice cansado.  
  
Kaoru: Si.. creo, ¿Quieres agua?  
  
Kenshin: Si.. por favor.- le llevo hasta un armario que hay al fondo de la sala de donde saco 2 botellas de agua mineral. Nos sentamos a beber en unos bancos que hay al lado de unas espalderas.- No pensé que el judo pudiera ser tan difícil.  
  
Kaoru: Si, bueno, por ahora solo sabes lo básico. Pero en poco tiempo estarás al día. Eres bueno en esto del deporte, me extraña que no des nada.  
  
Kenshin: Bueno, durante mucho tiempo me he dedicado a estudiar y actualmente juego de vez en cuando al fútbol pero solo ocasional.  
  
Kaoru: Mmm- bebo un trago de agua- ¿Quieres ducharte?  
  
Kenshin: ¿Hay duchas aquí? O.o  
  
Kaoru: Si detrás de esa puerta hay 2 o 3, cada una individuales.  
  
Kenshin: Ahh... vale entonces iré al coche a por la ropa.¿Me das la llave?  
  
Kaoru: Toma.- se las doy y se va. Yo, como siempre tengo ropa aquí, cojo una par de toallas y voy a las duchas. Antes de meterme le dejo una a Kenshin para que se seque.  
  
Cuando termino Kenshin todavía está en la ducha, así que me visto y espero a que salga. No tardamos mucho en salir y montarnos en el coche. Llegamos en poco tiempo y yo me dirijo hacía el portal.  
  
Kaoru: Mañana en el mismo sitio a las 4 ¿Vale?  
  
Kenshin: Vale.. ¿vamos a seguir con el judo?  
  
Kaoru: No se, lo consultaré con la almohada.  
  
Kenshin. Jejeje!! Ok.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Quieres subir a tomar algo?  
  
Kenshin: Mejor volveré a casa a ver si Aoshi ya a llegado.  
  
Kaoru: Esta bien.- me da un beso en la mejilla y se monta en su coche.  
  
AOSHI  
  
(Hace unas horas)  
  
Llevo esperando a esa niñata por lo menos 20 minutos y no aparece. Como esto sea otra bromita como la de anoche... bueno.. esta mañana parecía la voz de Misao. Por fin veo aparecer su coche, o por lo menos creo que es el suyo. Cuando aparca puedo ver que es ella. Salta del coche y coge una bolsa de deporte. Va muy guapa, aunque tampoco viste elegante. Lleva un chándal rojo, unas zapatillas de deporte y lleva el pelo recogido en una graciosa trenza.  
  
Misao: Gomen Aoshi. Salí con Kaoru y...  
  
Aoshi: Da igual...- la sonrío- ¿Entramos?  
  
Misao: Si... - **¿¿Y este tío?? Me ha sonreído...O.o primero es un borde y luego se comporta gentilmente... @.@ ¡¡Que lío!!**  
  
Entramos en el polideportivo, en el cual no hay nadie y me lleva a una sala muy grande con todo tipo de armas y.. etc. (como la de Kenshin y Kaoru) No se porque he sonreído a Misao. Con lo mal que me cae...  
  
Misao: Esta es una sala muy espaciosa en la cual practicaremos todos los días desde las 4.  
  
Aoshi: No pienso estar más de 5 horas.  
  
Misao: Pues lo vas a necesitar si quieres formar parte de la "D.D.F"  
  
Aoshi: Puede llegar a ser un suicidio estar contigo tanto tiempo.. ¬¬  
  
Misao: Ahí tienes la puerta.. vete y no volverás a saber nada de mi ni de la "D.D.F"- **Este tío es increíble, borde-simpático-borde ¿¿Me quiere volver tarumba??O.o**  
  
Aoshi: No te creas que no me veo con tentativas de cogerla.  
  
Misao: ¡Pues ala! todos mis problemas se acabarían.  
  
Aoshi: No te daré ese gusto. ¿empezamos ya?  
  
Misao: Uff!!!! ¬¬ si.. ¿Qué sabes hacer?  
  
Aoshi: Soy un maestro en todo lo que es artes ninjas, judo y karate.  
  
Misao: ¿A si? Lo dudo mucho...  
  
Aoshi: Cree lo que quieras.  
  
Misao: ¿Crees ser mejor que yo?  
  
Aoshi: Ponme a prueba. - la miro de manera fría y comienza la pelea. Es bastante buena.. sus movimientos son ágiles como los de una pantera y su rapidez es inimaginable. Su escasa estatura y su cuerpo pequeño hacen que para ella todo sea un juego y se pueda mover con mayor rapidez que yo. La he juzgado mal... y lo sé cuando me encuentro tirado en el suelo con ella encima mía y bloqueado de todas las formas posibles. Tengo que reconocer que he perdido.  
  
Misao: Si que eres bueno.. tengo que reconocer que con 2 o tres clases podrías ser más o menos como yo...  
  
Aoshi: ¿Con 2 o tres clases de quien?  
  
Misao: Mías, por supuesto.  
  
Aoshi: Bueno podría ser.. pero con las de cualquier otra persona te quedarías en la cuarta parte que yo.  
  
Misao: Paso de darle importancia a lo que no la tiene. ¬¬ ¿Qué sabes de artes ninjas?  
  
Aoshi: Todo.. soy muy bueno en kempo y se utilizar muy bien las kodachis.  
  
Misao: Bien.. ¿Quieres aprender por lucha o por clases? Te doy la oportunidad de elegir.  
  
Aoshi: Lucha.  
  
Misao: ¿Estas seguro?- me mira picarona.  
  
Aoshi: Por supuesto.  
  
Misao: Bien, entonces ve a ese armario y coge un traje.  
  
Aoshi: ¿Para que?  
  
Misao:¿No creerás que tendré piedad en clavarte cualquier arma en la yugular? Póntelo con él no te podré lastimar. - voy donde me indica y me lo pongo. Cuando me doy la vuelta ella también lo tiene puesto. Solo tiene al descubierto la cabeza al igual que yo.- Es una lucha sin reglas.. la única que existe es no tocar la cara ni la cabeza del contrario ¿entendido?  
  
Aoshi: Entendido.  
  
Misao: Ahora escoge el arma que quieras. -dice señalando un gran armario lleno de todas las armas japonesas.  
  
Aoshi: Yo elijo las kodachis Misao: Yo los kunais  
  
Aoshi: ¿Crees poderme ganar con eso?- ya lo creo que puede, pues nada más empezar la pelea me encuentro tirado en el suelo con un kunai en la yugular.- ¿No dirías en serio lo de antes?- le digo con aire de superioridad.  
  
Misao: Por supuesto que no.. me quedaría sin trabajo.- dice apartando de mi su arma.  
  
Toda la tarde se desarrolla igual con peleas y peleas y yo siempre acabo en el suelo. ¿Cómo puede ser tan buena? Desde pequeño me he entrenado para ser bueno en esto y al verla a ella todo lo que yo creía ser no es mas que una milésima parte de Misao. Pronto es de noche.  
  
Aoshi: Echemos una última.  
  
Misao: No podrás ganarme.. venga estoy cansada...  
  
Aoshi: ¿Tienes miedo de que esta vez te gane?  
  
Misao: Yo no tengo miedo.- se da la vuelta y me echa una mirada de odio, y entonces se que nunca se rinde.  
  
Empezamos la pelea y de nuevo vuelve a ganar ella, con la misma soltura de siempre.  
  
Aoshi: No lo entiendo, creía ser muy bueno en esto.  
  
Misao: Eres más grande que yo y tus movimientos muy lentos.. pero no te amargues aprenderás a mejorarlos.  
  
Aoshi: .....  
  
Misao: Me voy a dar una ducha... Si quieres hay toallas allí toma las que necesites.- la veo como coge 2 toallas y se mete en un cuarto y oigo como enciende el agua. Si, me vendrá bien una ducha.  
  
CONTINUARA!!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hola de nuevo!! ¿les gusto? Espero que si porque yo me esforcé mucho en crearlo ^^U jeje!! Bueno y ahora quiero agradecer a estas personas el apollo prestado:  
  
Misao-chan1: Bueno my KYM sabes que eres my best friend y que te quiero un montón y que nada en el mundo nos separará. Gracias por darme ánimos para continuar esta historia.  
  
Alexia: Hola!! Bueno a ti agradecerte tu review kilométrico y que bueno ¡¡GRACIAS X LEER MI FIC!! Si quieres algún adelanto ya sabes que solo habla conmigo por el msn.  
  
Anny-chan: Gracias por tu review y como ves continuo el fic jeje!! Por supuesto que pondré a Misao y Aoshi juntitos... ¿no es evidente? Jeje!! pero eso no se verá hasta el final de la historia, hasta entonces espero que sigas leyendo.Saludos!!  
  
Bunny-Saito: Gracias por tu review!! Y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.^^  
  
mer1: Hola!! Bueno quería decirte que he leído uno de los fics que tienes publicados y me esta gustando... es el de Kaoru es una esclava pero k en realidad no lo es y que conocía a Kenshin... etc: Bueno que me esta encantando y espero que lo continúes pronto. No te dejé review porque mientras lo leía se me fue la conexión y ahora aprovecharé para terminar de leer lo que no pude ^^U Perdóname por no acordarme del nombre ¡¡NO ME MATES!! Bueno espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡¡Nos vemos!!  
  
KaOrA-FGV-16: Me parece que no voy a poder cumplir tus deseos sobre Kenshin y kaoru.. más que nada por que la historia que estoy publicando la tengo escrita de hace tiempo.. ^^U pero si quieres.. ponte en contacto conmigo y te haré unos capítulos especiales para ti ok?Saludos!!  
  
gaby: Bueno explico: Minako.. es una chica con la que estuvo aoshi y ella dejó de hablarlo o por decirlo de otra forma, se olvidó de él me estoy.. quizá la saqué más adelante... ¡¡Saludos!! (Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!!)^^  
  
Kaze-chan: Hola!! Bueno contigo puedo hablar en el msn pero que sepas que me encanta que me dejes review saludos!!  
  
Bueno y ahora me despido dedicándole este capitulo a todos aquellos que leyeron mi fic tanto si me dejan review como si no ¡¡PARA VOSOTROS!! 


	5. 2 enfados sin sentido

KENSHIN  
  
¡¡Qué cansado estoy!! Acabo de llegar a casa después de la clase de Kaoru. Ya llevamos dando clase 2 meses y ya queda menos para mi traslado a mi nueva casa, que digo menos ¡¡Si es mañana!! Todo este tiempo con Kaoru es maravilloso, me encanta estar con ella, es tan simpática, guapa... y ohh.. creo que me he enamorado de ella. Pero aunque me he enterado de que ha cortado hace tiempo con su novio (ella misma me lo contó) no quiero decirla nada. Ese seria el fin de nuestra amistad y eso es lo último que quiero. Kaoru ha dicho que pronto conseguiré mi transmisor y ya podré pasar de nivel aprendiz a novato. Algo es algo.  
  
En estos 2 meses he aprendido a practicar el judo a la perfección y se me da muy bien el manejo de espada. Incluso, casi gano a Kaoru una vez... casi...  
  
Aoshi todavía no ha llegado, pasa mucho tiempo en sus clases, según dice Kaoru, Misao es muy buena, y lo que debe estar pasando, (bueno lo que yo supongo) es que Aoshi no se quiere dar por vencido. Tiene mucho orgullo.  
  
De repente suena el teléfono.  
  
Teléfono/Kenshin: ¿Diga?  
  
Teléfono/Kaoru: ¡¡Hola!!- me encanta oír su voz (.(  
  
Teléfono/Kenshin. ¡¡Hola Kaoru!! ¿Qué quieres?  
  
Teléfono/Kaoru: Bueno.. hace tanto tiempo que no te veo...-nos reímos los 2- bueno que he pensado que mañana podemos cancelar el entrenamiento, como es tu mudanza y todo eso, pues si quieres lo dejamos.  
  
Teléfono/Kenshin: Te lo agradezco. ^^ Déjame que te recompense.. ¿Quieres venir a cenar?  
  
Teléfono/Kaoru: ¿Ahora?  
  
Teléfono/Kenshin: ¡¡Claro!!  
  
Teléfono/Kaoru: Pues... es que Kushy a preparado cena para un regimiento y si me voy... ¿Por qué no vienes tu?  
  
Teléfono/Kenshin: ¿Yo? No.. no.. da igual.  
  
Teléfono/Kaoru: Venga.. anda... que Kushy cocina muy bien.  
  
Teléfono/Kenshin: ¿No estorbaré?  
  
Teléfono/Kaoru: ¿Pero que dices? ¡¡Anda!! Date una ducha y vente para acá.  
  
Teléfono/Kenshin: La idea era recompensarte yo a ti.. pero bueno.. iré.  
  
Teléfono/Kaoru: ¡¡Bien!! ¿Te gustan los espaguetis?  
  
Teléfono/Kenshin: Si ¿por?  
  
Teléfono/Kaoru: Es que no hay otra cosa de cena Jejeje!!  
  
Teléfono/Kenshin: Ahora voy para allá.  
  
Teléfono/Kaoru: Hasta ahora. "pi..."- cuelgo el teléfono.  
  
Bueno, ella no vendrá a casa, pero yo iré a verla a ella, aunque estará su hermana Kushy, pero no me importa, pues voy a estar con Kaoru. Me ducho rápido, me pongo mis vaqueros, mi camisa preferida, la cual me dejo por fuera. Y salgo disparado a coger el coche.  
  
Llego rápido subo las escaleras del portal y llamo a la puerta. Abre Kaoru, lleva puesto un vestido playero que debe utilizar para estar por casa pero que la queda muy bien.  
  
Kaoru: ¡¡Que guapo estas!!  
  
Kenshin: ^///^ Tu también.  
  
Kaoru: Que va.. no me he arreglado.  
  
Kenshin: Tu siempre estas guapa..- le doy un beso en la mejilla y se queda pensativa.  
  
Kaoru: Pasa...- Tiene una casa bonita, tiene un recibidor con un mueblecito con un teléfono encima y un espejo colgado. Paso al salón donde tienen una mesa con 6 sillas y unos sofás azules muy bonitos. Entonces aparece una chica, que debe ser Kushy, es castaña, alta y lleva el pelo recogido en una coleta.- Esta es Kushy.  
  
Kenshin: Encantado- le doy dos besos.  
  
Kushy: Igualmente. Bueno, ahora ya te he conocido, ¬¬ después de las miles insistencias de mi hermana.  
  
Kaoru: ^///^  
  
Kushy: Bueno.. yo me voy..  
  
Kaoru: ¿Irte?  
  
Kushy: Si... bueno.. ha llamado Kay y me voy a su casa a pasar la noche.  
  
Kaoru: Ahh...  
  
Kushy: Así que tenéis toda la casa para vosotros solos..- ese "solos" ha sonado algo irónico. ¿Me he perdido algo?- Bueno "pareja" yo me voy que ya llego tarde.  
  
Kenshin&Kaoru: Adios...- se va cerrando la puerta tras ella. Entonces nos quedamos en silencio..  
  
Kaoru: ^///^ Jeje.. mi hermana.. nada, es que la pobre.. se cree que somos novios o algo por el estilo.  
  
Kenshin: Ya veo.  
  
Kaoru: ... ¿Cenamos?- pongo la mesa y sirvo los espaguetis. Nos sentamos uno en frente del otro y empezamos a conversar.  
  
KAORU  
  
Estoy muy contenta de que halla venido Kenshin y de que Kushy se halla ido jeje!! Aunque la verdad es que la idea era que se quedara, pero así es mejor ya que Kenshin se sentirá más cómodo. De repente suena el teléfono y un escalofrió me recorre la espalda.  
  
Kenshin: ¿No lo vas a coger?  
  
Kaoru: Quizá es mejor que no lo cojamos.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Por qué?- vuelve a sonar y se dirige hacia él, lo coge y..-¿Diga?  
  
Teléfono/¿?: ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde esta Kaoru?  
  
Teléfono/Kenshin: ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tu?  
  
Teléfono/¿?: A ti no te incumbe.. Ponme con Kaoru  
  
Teléfono/Kenshin: No te pondré con ella a menos que me digas quien eres..  
  
Teléfono/¿?: Esta bien "pii..."- Kenshin cuelga el auricular.  
  
Kenshin: Preguntaban por...  
  
Kaoru: Ya, lo se..  
  
Kenshin: ¿Quieres decir que ha llamado más veces? ¿Quién era?  
  
Kaoru: Era Sano.. Mi ex novio..  
  
Kenshin: ¿Para que te llama?  
  
Kaoru: Quiere que vuelva con él.. no hace más que llamar...  
  
Kenshin: ¿Te ha amenazado?  
  
Kaoru: Bueno..  
  
Kenshin. ¿te ha amenazado?  
  
Kaoru: Si.. pero ya se le pasará.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Pasará? Pero si cortasteis hace 2 meses... Denúnciale, díselo a la policía.  
  
Kaoru: No, no quiero causarle problemas...  
  
Kenshin: Pero Kaoru...- se acerca a mi- ¿y si te hace algo?  
  
Kaoru: No me va a hacer nada...  
  
Kenshin: Pero.. ¿y si lo hiciera?  
  
Kaoru: te he dicho que no lo hará, no es un psicópata ni nada parecido.  
  
Kenshin: Pues eso no es lo que aparentaba su voz...  
  
Kaoru: Bueno, de todas maneras .. ¿a ti que te importa?- cuando ya he formulado la pregunta creo que esto va a acabar mal.  
  
Kenshin: Pues.. simplemente me importa, además de entrenadora, profesora o como quieras llamarlo, te considero mi amiga.  
  
Kaoru: Pero no es asunto tuyo.. es mi vida..  
  
Kenshin: Pero Kaoru... no me gustaría saber que te ha pasado algo..  
  
Kaoru: ¿Sería un problema para ti?  
  
Kenshin: Por supuesto que si.  
  
Kaoru: Pues entonces quizá no debas ser mi amigo, ya que el serlo te acarrearía problemas.- Ahora siento que lo he arruinado todo.  
  
Kenshin: Si eso es lo que quieres..- se dirige hacía el perchero velozmente, coge su abrigo y sale cerrando la puerta de un portazo.  
  
Yo me he quedado ahí.. sola, sentada en la silla sin pensar un momento en detenerle y cuando he visto que desaparecía se me ha caído el alma a los pies...  
  
MISAO  
  
Me encuentro de nuevo en la sala de entrenamiento con aquel eterno contrincante al que siempre gano.. Cuando se cansará...  
  
Misao: Aoshi.. son las 11 ¿no crees que deberíamos dejarlo?  
  
Aoshi: Ni hablar.. ahora que casi te gano..  
  
Misao: Pero estoy cansada...  
  
Aoshi: En eso consiste.. el adversario se tiene que cansar para luego sorprenderle..  
  
Misao: ¿Qué sorpresa? Si estas tan cansado como yo...  
  
Aoshi: Que va.. tengo más resistencia que tu...- al oír eso salto en voltereta y me coloco detrás de él (tipo Xena) y entonces con un movimiento fácil lo tumbo.  
  
Misao: He dicho que lo dejamos.. -Rápidamente se pone sobre mi y me da la vuelta dejándome inmovilizada y cara a él.  
  
Aoshi: Y yo he dicho que seguimos.- Sus ojos azules se clavan en mi de manera profunda y un cosquilleo me recorre la nuca.  
  
Misao: Mira! Me has vencido, por fin.. ahora podremos irnos a casa ¿no crees?  
  
Aoshi: Si.. - pierde por un momento la concentración y me libero y ahora es él el que esta boca arriba inmovilizado.  
  
Misao: Bien.. nos iremos pero.. te he ganado. Jaja!!  
  
Aoshi: Arggg!! Me pones furioso.  
  
Misao: Tu siempre estas furioso.  
  
Aoshi. Bueno, por lo menos yo no voy cantando dando brinquitos como los canguros..  
  
Misao: Yo no doy brinquitos como los canguros..¬¬  
  
Aoshi; Pues el otro día con Kaoru..  
  
Misao: ¿Me espiabas?  
  
Aoshi: se te veía desde lejos.. ¬¬  
  
Misao: Ja! Me estabas espiando..  
  
Aoshi: ¿Para que voy a querer espiarte?  
  
Misao: Yo que se... quizá te guste.. - lo digo en tono de broma pero Aoshi se lo toma muy en serio, me arrincona junto a la pared y acerca mucho su boca a la mía y por un momento pienso que me va a besar.  
  
Aoshi: Misao, es imposible que una niña tan creída, ignorante, ingenua, pequeña y tan insensata como tu, pueda gustarle a alguien y mucho menos a mi.- Sus palabras me calan muy hondo y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, consigo que me suelte y salgo corriendo alejándome de aquel ser que me acaba de desgarrar el alma.  
  
AOSHI  
  
Veo como Misao sale corriendo y con las lágrimas rodando por su piel y aunque la llamo no retrocede. No se como he podido decirle eso.. la verdad es que esas palabras brotaron de mi boca sin ni siquiera pensarlas. Esas palabras le deben haber hecho mucho daño y ella no se lo merece. No se porque actué así, no se porque me giré y la arrinconé contra la pared. Sus palabras me incitaron pero ¿porque? ¿Qué cosa ha dicho que le hizo a mi ser actuar de tal forma? No tengo ni la mas remota idea solo se que me duele. Después de un rato recapacitando, me doy cuenta de que se ha dejado todas las cosas en el gimnasio, las cojo y las guardo con las mías.. se las devolveré.... ahora mismo. Salgo rápido al coche y sin casi pensarlo estoy frente al piso de Misao. Subo las escaleras y llamo al timbre.  
  
Sra Mackimachi: Si?  
  
Aoshi: Hola.. estoy buscando a Misao Mackimachi... ¿vive aquí?  
  
Sra. Mackimachi: Hola!! ^^- me abraza muy fuerte- ya sabía yo que Misao tenía novio....  
  
Aoshi: Bueno.. yo solo...soy... bueno...  
  
Sra. Mackmachi: Hiko!! Ven!! Ha venido el novio de tu hija!!. pasa el Sr. Mackmachi esta en el salón.. le complacerá conocerte ^^  
  
Aoshi: Pero.. yo.. Sra. ...- me lleva del brazo hasta el salón.- Hola...  
  
Saito: Hola! Ya era hora de que conociera al novio de mi hija...^^ ven.. siéntate...  
  
Aoshi: Bueno Sr, Mackimachi.. yo no soy el novio de su hija...  
  
Hiko: Eso dicen todos.. ^^ yo también le decía lo mismo al padre de Ocón y ahora estamos felizmente casados.  
  
Aoshi: Pero ... Vd. yo no tengo nada que.. bueno .. solo soy un amigo de su hija.. le he traído unas cosas que se dejo...  
  
Okón: En tu casa... somos personas civilizadas y comprendemos que los jóvenes se atraigan y vean el amanecer juntos...  
  
Aoshi: ¡¡Señora Mackimachi!! O.O  
  
Okon: No querido... llámame Okon ... Ay! Hiko... ¿te acuerdas cuando éramos jóvenes e íbamos a la granja de tu abuelo...  
  
Hiko: Si.. y lo bien que nos lo pasábamos en el pajar hehehe... (acaramelados y con mirada cómplice)  
  
Aoshi: Señores Mackimachi!! O.O  
  
Okon: Trae aquí querido.. ahh por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?  
  
Aoshi: Aoshi.. O.o - se llevó las cosas de Misao y yo me quede a solas con el padre de Misao. La verdad es que estaba impresionado por la amabilidad de aquella familia... además eran realmente... raros.. ni siquiera me conocían y ya me hablaban como si me conocieran de toda la vida... eran alegres... y realmente eran unos padres muy vigorosos... apenas los conocía y ya me parecían una familia encantadora. Por eso Misao debía ser tan alegre y vivaz.. en su entorno siempre había encontrado rastros de cariño.. por eso creo que yo soy así de frío. En mi hogar nunca encontré felicidad ni cariño... desde que mi madre murió tras el accidente de coche mi padre no volvió a ser el mismo y mi hermana mayor se marcho de casa a los 16 años y no volvimos a saber más de ella y aunque eso me destrozo intente continuar siendo el mismo. Pero al final la soledad puede contigo, y empecé a cerrarme a las personas hasta parecer que en mi interior no había nada.. solo el vacío. Por eso debo ser tan cerrado.. tan frío y seco. Nunca he conseguido soltar todo el dolor que llevo por dentro, no solo ya por la perdida de mi madre si no, más por haber perdido el cariño de mi padre y la existencia o por lo menos la grata compañía de mi hermana. Después de que Hiko consiguiera que me quedara a cenar (más bien lo dio por sentado y simplemente le dijo a Okon que hiciera más comida.) sonó el timbre y entonces yo me temí lo peor. Misao debía haber vuelto y no sabía como podía reaccionar al verme allí en su casa, si ser invitado (o al menos por ella) y con la confianza de sus padres.  
  
Por fin llegó:  
  
Okon: Hola cariño!! Mira quien ha venido a verte!!- yo no la veía desde donde estaba solo oírla, y mi corazón latía aprisa y hasta pensé que Hiko podría oírlo desde su sitio.  
  
Misao: ¿Kaoru?  
  
Okon: No! Tu novio...  
  
Misao: Mama no estoy de humor.. te he dicho mil veces que no tengo novio.  
  
Okon: Pues... ¿quién es el del salón?- Misao no dijo nada y al verme no supe entender su acción.. simplemente se quedó mirándome con su rostro dulce y de repente me dijo:  
  
Misao: Hola Aoshi.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar este capitulo pero no se porque crei haberlo hecho y ahora me he dado cuenta de que no...  
  
Bueno ante todo pedirle muchos reviews diciéndome todo lo que piensan pues eso me ayuda a mejorar como escritora. Y agradecerles los que me dejaron por el anterior capitulo.  
  
Me gustaría dedicar este capitulo a mi querido Harry.. que falleció hará un mes... Solo que espero que lean mi fic.  
  
Saludos:  
  
Kao 


End file.
